


Thunderstorms

by JoyGayTrash



Series: The Modern Nein [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, and yes this in in the modern au again, joygaytrash, the modern nein, this is lowkey based off an rp a friend and i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGayTrash/pseuds/JoyGayTrash
Summary: Nott isn't the biggest fan of thunderstorms
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Series: The Modern Nein [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654348
Kudos: 33





	Thunderstorms

The rain was coming down hard that day, soaking anyone who took one step outside. It could be heard clearly as it hit against the windows and roofs repeatedly. The familiar scent could fill a room in a matter of seconds if given the chance. 

Some people enjoyed the rain and what it brought with it while others were not the biggest fan of the rain. Especially the loud thunder that echoed through the sky. 

Nott was one of those people. During big storms the goblin would borrow Caleb's soundproof headphones and block out the booming of thunder outside with a show or music. 

But sadly, that wasn't the case for today. Caleb had let Beau borrow his headphones a couple days prior, not aware that it was gonna rain badly. So, Nott couldn't block out the loud thunder and that sent her into an anxious frenzy. 

It took one boom to send the goblin running, making her way to her room and hiding in her closet, shaking slightly. Frumpkin had followed Nott and taken a seat on her lap, keeping her company as they both waited for Caleb to get home. Each loud boom made Nott jump, burrowing herself more into the sweater she'd stolen from Caleb months ago. 

Caleb got home from work a few hours later, making a dash from his truck to the apartment building so he didn't get soaked, which totally failed. He quickly made his way up the stairs to the second floor since he wanted to change out of his drenched clothes, almost falling down the stairs in the process. Caleb grabbed his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside and closed the door behind him. He sighed, leaning against the door after he practically dropped everything onto the floor. 

Caleb then looked around, surprised by the odd silence; his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. "Nott, liebling, where are you?" Caleb asked, hanging his jacket and bag up before putting his boots to the side. 

No response. 

He sighed slightly, going to his room quickly and changed into some comfortable pajamas. Caleb went over to Nott's room and poked his head in. "Perle, are you in here?" He asked again. 

Caleb smiled a little when he heard a meow coming from the closet. "Danke, Frumpkin," Caleb said, walking into the room and over to the closet. 

After getting on his knees, Caleb opened the door slowly so he wouldn't spook Nott more than she already was. Inside the closet, Nott was curled up into herself with Frumpkin on her lap. The cat meowed again at Caleb before hopping off, walking away. 

"Nott, engel, it's okay. I'm home now," Caleb whispered, holding his arms open. Almost instantly Nott went straight into his arms, burying herself in his chest. He wrapped his arms around the goblin's body, holding her close. Caleb could feel how badly her body was shaking in his arms. 

He stood up and carried Nott to his room, grabbing the big blanket off the couch on his way there. Caleb sat on his bed and wrapped the blanket around them almost like a cocoon. They sat there quietly; Caleb running his fingers through Nott's hair while Nott stayed pressed up against his chest. 

After a while, Nott slowly calmed down, her body no longer shaking but she stayed in Caleb's arms. "Th-Thanks lebby," She mumbled, looking up at him. 

"Anything for you, liebling," Caleb hummed, kissing the top of her head. "Now, would you like to hear about my day at work?" He asked, smiling little. 

Nott nodded quickly, smiling back a little as well. She loved hearing Caleb talk about his day, mostly because she likes listening to him talk. 

So, they spent the rest of the night in Caleb's room with Caleb complaining about a snobby customer he had to deal with at work and Nott making jokes about said customer. They bursted into giggle fits from the corny jokes, having fun in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes come yell at me about this au at my tumblr, joygaytrash


End file.
